


Брак

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: — Если тебе будет плохо, и ты не скажешь мне об этом, я тебя убью, — пригрозил Славик, и только когда сам себя услышал, осознал каламбур в полной мере.





	

Славику всегда казалось, что он — бракованный. Теорию охотно поддерживали родители и учителя. Когда Славик нашел себе девушку, она тоже стала участницей клуба. Девиз неформального собрания звучал примерно так: «Исправим в Славике всю эту хуйню!». Отец использовал метод кнута, мать задабривала пряниками, Ленка выносила мозг проповедями, а учителя… ну, они действовали безотказными административными методами. В результате Славик бросил девушку, сбежал от родителей в общагу и поступил туда, куда брали с его минимальным аттестатом, полным троек. Была там, правда, и пятерка, но какая-то совсем уж позорная — за физкультуру.  
В вузе все рисковало повториться, так что Славик взял себя в руки. Проштудировал в голове родительские наставления и советы Ленки, намотал на ус ошибки с учителями, и стал примерным студентиком. Первый курс прошел влет — одни автоматы. Мать не могла нарадоваться, отец в порыве родительских чувств подарил «девятку», а Леночка, заслышав об успехах, ринулась строчить проникновенные статусы «Вконтакте». Славик, конечно, следил за ней после разрыва — чтоб потом поиздеваться над новым хахалем.  
Первые студенческие каникулы были настоящим праздником — Славик разъезжал по городу на новенькой черной «девяточке», подбрасывал бесколесных товарищей и зарабатывал социальные поинты, превращаясь в популярного мальчика.  
Депрессия началась позже, уже на втором курсе.  
Однажды Славик проснулся до будильника, раскрыл по привычке окно общажной комнаты, впуская городской смог, вдохнул его полной грудью и… накатило. Вечером Славик никак не мог убедить коменданта в том, что его просто необходимо впустить внутрь, поскольку «снаружи он окочурится». Комендант был непреклонен, так что помимо натянутых отношений с администрацией общежития Славик заработал себе бронхит.  
К счастью, не потянуло под настроение покататься, иначе еще и машину оставил бы где-нибудь в фонарном столбе. Синяки на теле, под глазами и в душе — гадко, мерзко, противно. Славик и сам не понимал порой, что на него находит. Вроде жил себе обычной жизнью, а потом вдруг — опа! — хотелось сотворить чего-нибудь эдакого. Пропустить неделю учебы, не прийти на свидание, нагрубить в лицо другу. Мать списывала это на родню со стороны отца, где все были «сплошь дебоширы и уголовники», а папка втихую рассказывал Славику, как куролесила теща по молодости. Хорошее воспитание, что сказать.  
— Будете писать объяснительную, — непреклонным тоном вынесла вердикт дежурная по этажу. Хмурая, основательная женщина, исполняющая одновременно функции завхоза, полицейского, пожарного и кухарки. В зависимости от ситуации и выложенной студентом суммы.  
— Буду, — кивнул Славик, показательно склонив голову. По первости действовало, вот и теперь дежурная осталась довольна сговорчивостью проживающего. Один раз — с кем не бывает? Может, с девушкой поссорился или еще что? Второй курс, горячая кровь.  
Вечером Славик пытался заниматься психоанализом. Лазил по форумам, гуглил, искал статьи на «Википедии». Ипохондриком он не был, и только природный иммунитет от мнительности избавил его от мысли про клиническую депрессию. Нет уж, к мозгоправу идти рановато. Пока никто не убит, и пока Славик точно помнит, что и с кем он делал. Пусть в алкогольном угаре все это выглядит несколько ярче и привлекательнее реальности, до настоящих трипов ему далеко. Мозгоправ подождет, нужно подыскать что-нибудь попроще, «полегче героина».  
Друзья Славика, в основном, были примерными студентами. Вечерами, конечно, покупали пиво литрами и, бывало, вместе садились за порнушку, но тем и ограничивалось все их девиантное поведение. На первом курсе кое-кто еще носил по привычке косухи, а потом и этот бунтарский атрибут отошел в прошлое. Нужно было искать за пределами дружеского круга — свои, как обычно, посоветуют меньше волноваться и подучить матан.  
Все всегда советовали Славику подучить матан. Будто это было панацеей.  
Следующие дни он присматривался к другим студентам и аккуратно ловил разные слухи. Не то чтобы искал нечто определенное, просто старался узнать как можно больше, дабы потом сделать осознанный выбор. Посещали мысли про травку, однажды вечером даже мелькнула мысль про секс втроем, но, в конечном счете, ни одна из этих идей не смогла обосноваться в голове Славика надолго.  
— Новое и неизведанное? — хмыкнул в ответ на вопрос Славика Петя. — Ну, вон, спроси Кирюшу. Кирюша на первом курсе с парашютом прыгал.  
Петр указал в угол кампуса, где сидел на полу, погрузившись в чтение, длинноволосый парнишка.  
— Он вообще кто? — Славик пытался мысленно приклеить к тощей фигурке парашют, но у него это не получалось. Кирюше подошли бы онлайн игры или какая-нибудь секта. Черные волосы, синяки под глазами, толстенный томик в руках — мечта канувшей в лету готики.  
— Биолог, — фыркнул Петя. — Червячков препарирует.  
Славик направился наводить контакт. Кирюша заметил его издалека, отложил книгу и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как незнаконец, широко улыбаясь, бредет с другого конца кампуса. Кажется, даже не моргнул.  
— Привет, ты Кирилл? — протягивая руку, спросил Славик. Заводить знакомства для него было не проблемно. В школе он знал поименно каждого в своей параллели и большинство в соседних. Другое дело, что после знакомства со Славиком почти все нормальные люди отваливались. Стоило случиться одному-двум недельным провалам, когда Славик почти не контролировал себя, и здороваться с ним предпочитали на расстоянии.  
— А ты Станислав, — мрачно отозвался Кирилл и не стал протягивать руку в ответ.  
Начало Славику не понравилось.  
— Да я просто хотел познакомиться, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— Педик, что ли? — все также мрачно поинтересовался Кирилл.   
Славик ошарашено уставился на собеседника. Да что с ним не так? Какой еще педик? Нельзя просто подойти и поговорить? В одном вузе ведь учатся… студенческое братство, все дела!  
— Ладно, проехали, — отмахнулся Кирилл и вернул в руки книгу. Славик прочел заголовок: «Анна Каренина».  
— Под поезд хочешь прыгнуть? — он решил не оставаться в долгу.  
— Девушка достала, подумываю о креативном разрыве, — не отрываясь от текста, парировал Кирилл.  
Юмор Славик оценил — он знал толк в шутках. Даже коллекционировал, чтобы при случае использовать в компании.  
— Да я просто…  
— Хотел познакомиться, — оборвал его Кирилл. — Я помню. Что надо-то?  
— Да ничего уже, — Славик махнул рукой и побрел назад в направлении Петра. Тот увлеченно жевал бутерброд, запивая чаем, и совершенно не обращал внимания на одногруппника. Вот и хорошо — не хватало еще, чтоб эта беседа стала достоянием общественности. Проклятый патлатик, вот ведь угораздило!

***

Через неделю всё повторилось — с утра накатила волна непонятной ненависти, захотелось найти кого-нибудь и ударить побольней. Славик открыл страничку «Вконтакте» патлатика с «Анной Карениной» и едко прошелся по его фотографиям, не гнушаясь выуживать на свет божий самые нелицеприятные детали. Расписал, какая дурища его девушка, под фотографией с родителями на даче написал что-то про бомжей, добрался до школьного выпускного и уличил Кирюшу в избытке прыщей. Весь день распинался, понимая, что альтернатива такому странному хобби может закончиться в участке. К вечеру полегчало. Вымотанный, но счастливый, Славик спустился в столовую и купил себе полную тарелку вкуснейшего фирменного борща.  
Голодный — за весь день ни крошки — он уселся в уголке и стал неторопливо поглощать изысканное яство, когда над ним нависла знакомая фигура. Неужели Кирюша? Так и есть, патлатый собственной персоной.  
Без лишних слов, изящным жестом Кирилл поднял над головой Славика глубокую советскую тарелку для супа и вылил ее содержимое прямо на макушку обидчику.  
— Ты нормальный вообще?! — заорал на всю столовую Славик, ощущая себя на самом дне социальной лестницы. Не только общежития и университета, а, в целом, всего мирового сообщества.  
— Это не я писал, что моя мать шлюха, — зло ответил Кирилл, поставил на место тарелку и быстро вышел из столовой. Славик хотел догнать его, но работницы пищепрома задержали на выходе. К несчастью для Славика, про «шлюху» услышала каждая из бравой троицы. Пришлось оставаться и мыть все за собой.

***

Возвращаясь в комнату, он ощущал то самое мерзкое чувство раскаяния, которое наваливалось на него после каждого приступа. Что мешало, в конце концов, просто пересидеть меланхолию в какой-нибудь стрелялке? Другие же вымещают свою злость на боксерских грушах и орках варкрафта? Почему он не может?  
Весь вечер он думал об этом и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что ему мало мнимой жестокости. Ведь с грушей и стрелялкой это все понарошку, не всерьез. Обосрать живого человека — это уже ближе к правде. Славик представил, что еще можно было бы сделать с живым человеком, и в ответ разыгравшейся фантазии всплыло на периферии физиологии возбуждение. Легонько, осторожно, но Славику вполне хватило для того, чтоб не на шутку испугаться.  
Так не далеко и до тюряги. Что у него было в школе? Драки, почти шуточные, сальные постебушки про одноклассников, показательные прогулы занятий. Безобидные шалости. А сегодня что? Взял и испоганил человеку настроение на несколько дней вперед. Славик почувствовал вектор собственного развития еще острее, и ему стало совсем жутко. Мороз побежал по коже. Вспомнились триллеры и криминальные драмы. Будет через пару лет охотиться на девственниц в соседнем парке. Или мучить котяток в темном подвале — в лучшем случае.  
Вместе со страхом пришел стыд. Черт возьми, ведь с самого начала он полез к ботанику — биолог, ботаник, какая разница! — по вполне благородной причине. Тот не ответил на порыв души Славика, но что с того? Не всем нравится болтать о пустяках на перерыве между парами. Ну, любит Кирюша читать русскую классику в тишине и покое — с каких пор это преступление? А Славик поступил, как полный мудак, разворошил чужую жизнь, наверняка, заехал по свежим ранам, вон как ботаник отреагировал — не испугался вылить борщ. Самого ведь могли заставить убирать.  
Он сидел до тех пор, пока не стемнело, потом спустился вниз, сбегал в ларек и купил связку пивных банок. Дешевых, зато прохладных. У самого Славика в комнате холодильника не водилось — зачем? Тараканов морозить?  
Действуя скорее интуитивно, он выяснил у коменданта, где живут биологи, обошел весь этаж в поисках «длинноволосого Кирилла», нарвался на тонну шуточек про геев и, наконец, нашел искомое.  
— Слушай, ты только сразу борщ не выливай, ладно? — Славик сунул ногу в проем открывшейся двери и сделал это не зря — Кирилл, едва увидев знакомое лицо с мокрой головой, попытался закрыться.  
— Какого хрена? Я жалобу напишу, если ты не отвалишь! — возмутился Кирюша.  
— Стой-стой, слушай, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Извини, вот, — он протянул ботанику связку банок. — Извини, я не хотел.  
Кирилл на автомате принял банки и только потом осознал, что они являются своеобразным откупом.  
— Ты в своем уме-то? — обеспокоенно посмотрев на гостя, осведомился ботаник.  
— Да-да, в своем, — замахал руками, отступая от проема, Славик.  
— Че-то ты не особо уверен, — напрягся Кирилл. — Ты под кайфом, что ли?  
Славик отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ладно, смотри, я с дурью не вожусь. Заходи, пива выпьем, — Кирилл неожиданно распахнул дверь.

***

Они сидели на разных кроватях — сосед Кирилла на выходных отправился к родителям, поправлять здоровье на маминых пирожках.  
— Ты извини, ладно? — виновато повторил Славик, в который уже раз. Первая банка пива валялась в мусорном ведре.  
— Вот ты заладил, извини-извини, — отозвался Кирилл. — На кой черт ты это сделал?  
— Не знаю, — Славик пожал плечами. Одной банки пива было явно не достаточно для того, чтобы перейти к откровенному разговору. Он схватил вторую, залпом осушил половину и, шумно выдохнув, разъяснил немного подробнее. — Накатывает иногда.  
— Обосрать кого-нибудь «Вконтакте»? — уточнил Кирюша, он до сих пор возился с первой банкой. У Славика было подозрение, что Кирилл вовсе не притрагивался к напитку. Может, не верит, что Славик в здравом уме?  
— Нет, — Славик дожал вторую банку. Мысли частично затуманились, а частично стали яснее. — Накатывает иногда… ну, сделать гадость.  
— Просто так? — уточнил Кирилл.  
— Просто так, — кивнул Славик и потянулся за третьей банкой.  
— Может, тогда тебе лучше… — Кирилл кивнул головой на дверь.  
— Да я нормальный уже, — беззаботно отмахнулся Славик.  
— Ну, если что, не обессудь, — вздохнул хозяин комнаты, достал из-под подушки перцовый баллончик и помахал им перед Славиком.  
Многозначительное, конечно, предупреждение. Славик расхохотался.  
— Точно неадекват, — заключил Кирюша. — Давно с тобой это?  
— С детства, — грустно ответил Славик, и они надолго замолчали.  
— А чего ты ко мне тогда подошел-то? — Кирилл нарушил тишину, когда допил свою несчастную баночку.  
— Познакомиться хотел, сказал же, — ответил Славик. Возвращалось ощущение раздражения, он сам покосился на выход — лучше свалить сейчас, пока не появилось еще какого-нибудь ощущения, похуже и посильнее.  
— Зачем я тебе сдался?  
— Петька сказал, ты с парашютом в том году прыгал, — пояснил Славик. Он балансировал на тонкой грани между окончательным безумием и спокойствием, которое накатило после третьей банки.  
— Прыгал, но завязал, — ответил Кирилл. — Больше не прыгаю.  
— Че, страшно? — улыбнулся Славик. Ему было приятно уколоть самолюбие собеседника даже в такой мелочной форме.  
— Да не то чтоб страшно, — пожал плечами Кирилл, — просто тупо.  
— Тупо? — удивился Славик. — А как же «у-у-у-у, небо»! — он изобразил летящий самолет.  
— Небо, «у-у-у-у», и че дальше? — равнодушно ответил Кирилл.  
Все в нем было спокойным, равнодушным и безразличным. Казалось, ему скучно. Славик живо представил себе, как от этой скуки Кирилл отправляется в клуб и говорит, что хочет прыгнуть. С таким же вот меланхоличным спокойным выражением лица. И прыгает с ним же. «У-у-у-у», мне на все насрать!  
— Может, тебе спортом заняться? Боксом, там? — пошутил Славик. С комплекцией Кирюши идти в спортивную секцию было мягкой формой суицида.   
— В школе занимался, — ответил Кирилл. Серьезно и равнодушно.  
«Тебя ничем, что ли, не пронять?» — подумал Славик.  
— Хочешь, я тебя завтра в одно место свожу, — предложил вдруг Кирилл. — Я там иногда зависаю. Только чтоб трезвый был.  
— Какое место? — Славик не понял, когда это они перешли от обсуждения прыжков с парашютом к клубной жизни.  
— Хорошее, тебе понравится, — ответил Кирилл. С тем же выражением лица он мог бы рекламировать свечи от геморроя.  
— Судя по твоему тону, там будут гробовщики и безутешные родственники, — пошутил Славик.  
— Это если форс-мажор, — отозвался Кирилл, не меняя выражения лица.  
Славик хотел поинтересоваться, адекватный ли вообще Кирюша человек? Но потом вспомнил, какие, в сущности, обстоятельства привели его в эту комнату, и заткнулся. Тут еще разобраться надо, кто съехал с катушек…  
— Не понравится — уйдешь, там никто не смотрит особо, — добавил в качестве дополнительной рекламы Кирилл. Да, в продажники такому лучше не соваться, хорошо, что выбрал биологию, червякам да лягушкам насрать, кто их режет.  
— Ладно, заметано, во сколько? — Славику стало интересно, куда зовет его нелюдимый недогот.  
— В семь зайди за мной, не хочу внизу мерзнуть, — Кирилл встал со своего места, без слов объясняя тем самым гостю, что дружеский визит можно считать завершенным. Славика такое поведение поразило до глубины души — вот же непробиваемая скотина!

***

Клуб, который они собирались посетить, был довольно далеко от общежития. Славик поразился, как вообще Кириллу пришло в голову искать его? Интернет, конечно, был в списке наиболее вероятной причины, но зачем бы Кириллу искать в Интернете клуб в таких далеких ебенях? Куча приличных заведений крутилась вокруг вуза и сопутствующих построек, как пчелки вокруг улья.  
— Рассказываю один раз: не надираться, не хамить, не показывать пальцем, не орать, не пытаться зайти на сцену, — для экспрессии Кирилл выбрал загибание пальцев. Смотрелось уморительно: тощий паренек с каменным выражением лица сгибает свои закорючки в перчатке. Славик заржал.  
— Ты адекватный? — нахмурился Кирилл. — Мое дело тебя привести, отвечать за тебя я не буду. Это не закрытая тусовка, вход свободный, так что каждый сам за себя.  
Когда они вошли внутрь, Славик перестал удивляться паранойе ботаника. Пара внушительных ребят на входе просверлила их внимательными, сканирующими взглядами. Кирюша беззаботно поздоровался с одним из них, назвав по имени, и легко спустился по ступеням вниз. Славик предпочел сначала осмотреться. И не пожалел.  
Помещение напоминало Славику по размерам средненький старбакс. На этом сходство между кофейней и клубом заканчивалось. Барная стойка, казалось, нарочно спряталась в далеком уголке, и за ней не сидело ни одного посетителя. Все разместились за столиками вокруг пары пьедесталов, которые, видимо, и обозвал «сценой» Кирилл перед тем, как они вошли. Пъедесталы-то и привлекли внимание Славика, да так прочно, что одному из охранников пришлось попросить его поскорее спуститься, потому что он загораживал проход другим людям.  
Славик, пытаясь не разинуть рот от изумления, на ватных ногах спускался вниз. Кирилл шикнул на него, схватил за руку и протащил через весь зал к одному из столиков, где они и приземлились.  
— Это че такое?  
Вопрос Славика, собственно, был обращен вовне и носил скорее риторический характер. Славик прекрасно знал, «че это такое». На пъедесталах двое мужчин (по одному на каждую «сцену») обвязывали веревками пару женщин (по одной на каждую «сцену»). Славик залип на происходящее так плотно, что проигнорировал официанта и даже брошенную с соседнего столика реплику:  
— Кирюш, ты бы ему челюсть-то подвязал, а то отвалится!  
Переварив увиденное, через несколько минут Славик обернулся к Кириллу.  
— Это че такое? — повторил он, на сей раз рассчитывал на внятный ответ.  
— Это клуб, — все также бесстрастно заявил ботаник. — Я тут зависаю иногда. Можно познакомиться с людьми, поболтать, посмотреть.  
— Это вообще легально? — Славик перешел на заговорщицкий шепот и навис над столиком, чтобы подобраться поближе к Кириллу.   
— А чего тут нелегального-то? — изумился Кирилл. Славик мысленно поставил себе «1:0» и тут же оборвал мысль — что это такое, засчитывать чужие эмоции? Тоже нашел себе хобби…  
— Ну, там же женщины… голые… — Славик сказал это еще тише.  
— Да все в курсе, что там голые женщины, — довольно громко ответил Кирилл, и из-за соседнего столика опять весело прошлись по поводу неофита.  
— Но их же… связывают, — не унимался Славик.  
— Так они не против, ты смотри внимательней, — вздохнул Кирюша, явно начиная скучать за глупым диалогом.  
Пришла официантка в строгом деловом костюме, поставила на столик поднос и удалилась. На подносе стояла пара бокалов и пара стекляшек с газировкой.  
— Ты обалдел?! — Славик уставился на бутылочки. — Ты че заказал?!  
— Заткнись уже, а, — осадил его Кирилл. — Хватит выеживаться, Филипп Михайлович, вон, уже согнулся от хохота.  
Украдкой глянув на Филиппа Михайловича (взрослого мужчину в костюме еще более строгом, чем напялила зачем-то официантка), Славик действительно заткнулся. Ему стало неприятно, что кто-то решил про себя, что он — отличный повод для шуток. Это злило.  
— Они так просто вяжут, сегодня свободный вход и ничего особенного, — прокомментировал Кирилл, когда Славик хоть чуть-чуть успокоился. — Маринку я кстати знаю. Блондинка, которая ближе к нам. Забавная девчонка, в медицинском учится.  
«Забавная девчонка» стояла спиной к мужчине, пока тот трудился над узлами вокруг ее рук.  
— И давно ты тут… зависаешь? — спросил Славик, когда хоть немного отошел от шока. Он рассчитывал на концерт бардовской песни или кружок любителей оригами, но никак не на сомнительную тусовку людей, которые спокойно наблюдают за тем, как связывают двух женщин на сценах.  
— С тех пор, как перестал прыгать с парашютом, — ответил Кирилл. Выдал информацию, снова без эмоций, не меняя выражения лица.  
— А им нравится? — Славик кивнул в сторону сцены. — Или это их работа?  
— Маринке нравится, про вторую ничего не скажу, — ответил Кирилл.  
Славику вдруг захотелось задать вопрос, который мог бы выбить почву из-под ног флегматичного ботаника.  
— А тебе бы понравилось?  
Кирилл, не меняя выражения лица, ответил коротко и очень информативно:  
— Да.  
Славик поперхнулся кока-колой — та пошла носом. Пришлось возиться с салфетками, звать официанта, и Филипп Михайлович заржал в голос. По всей видимости, он был одним из завсегдатаев, поскольку вслед за ним ржать начал чуть ли не весь зал. Славику показалось, что даже Маринка на сцене улыбнулась, хотя она стояла к нему спиной и при всем желании не могла видеть чудовищного промаха.  
И тогда Кирилл задал свой вопрос:  
— А тебе?  
Славик замер с салфеткой в руках и вытаращился на ботаника так, будто видел его впервые. В голове начала складываться мозаика: их знакомство и враждебность по отношению к банальному треплу, их странная сцена в столовой, их неторопливая и еще более странная сцена в комнате Кирилла, и, совсем уж из ряда вон, приглашение пойти в клуб. Прозрачней намека не найти. Возможно, с эмоциональностью Кирюши такой ход был единственной альтернативой прямого и до скрежета в зубах откровенного разговора.  
— Ладно, я понял, можешь не отвечать, — спокойно произнес Кирилл и, к величайшему ужасу Славика, быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
Он успел только моргнуть пару раз от удивления, а ботаника уже и след простыл. Ощущая себя кинутым и сбитым с толку одновременно Славик беспокойно поерзал в кресле.  
Тогда-то и подсел к нему Филипп Михайлович.  
Вблизи мужчина выглядел даже старше, чем показалось Славику издалека. Черные волосы кое-где уже покрылись снежинками седины. Филипп Михайлович выглядел строго, но в уголках глаз застыли смешинки. Славик решил, что сейчас по нему проедут катком отточенного юмора, но ошибся.  
— Ты зачем Кирюшу обидел? — почти сурово спросил Филипп Михайлович. Славик сразу вспомнил, как его отчитывал за провинности отец.  
— Ваше-то какое дело, — набычился он, демонстративно приложившись к бутылке. С колой. Очень внушительный ход, ничего не скажешь.  
— Кирюша тут часто появляется, а я постоянных клиентов в обиду не даю — политика заведения, — ответил Филипп Михайлович. И Славика осенило — перед ним сидел хозяин клуба.  
— Извините, — ляпнул он, стушевавшись.  
— Друг? — спросил вдруг Филипп Михайлович. Славику пришлось изрядно попыхтеть, чтоб расшифровать вопрос — так сильно он волновался.  
— Познакомились недавно, — дипломатично ответил, наконец, он. Назвать Кирилла другом на второй день знакомства было бы ложью, а лгать Филиппу Михайловичу отчего-то очень не хотелось.  
— Визитку мою возьми, — мужчина извлек ее из рукава жестом фокусника. — И заходи. Ты не подумай, новичков сразу видно, но я без злости.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Славик, понимая, что таким тактичным способом его выпроваживают. Потянулся за бумажником — достать деньги.  
— Забей, две колы я переживу, — отмахнулся Филипп Михайлович. — Лучше сделай мне одолжение, догони Кирилла. У меня сердце не на месте, он парень нервный, как бы не вышло чего. Идет?  
Славик автоматически кивнул: он не представлял, как можно отказать этому человеку.  
На улице было свежо и по-осеннему темно. Фонари в забытом богами районе едва освещали извилистые улочки. Славик понял, что догнать Кирилла будет целой историей, но тот нарисовался почти у выхода, стоило только обернуться.  
Стоял, привалившись к стене, и курил. Славик заметил, что сигарету Кирюша сжимал сильнее, чем было нужно, и подумал, что, таким образом, наверное, ботаник нервничает. Вот уж, действительно, ворох эмоций!  
— Извини, что не ответил.  
— Забей, — спокойно отозвался Кирюша. Продолжал курить, как будто Станислава не существовало в природе.  
— Пойдем домой? — уточнил Славик, вспомнив об уговоре с Филиппом Михайловичем. Визитка жгла внутренний карман куртки.  
— Я еще тут посижу, — ответил Кирилл. — Ты иди.  
— Че это, — возмутился Славик. — Я тоже останусь тогда.  
Кирилл не ответил, продолжая невозмутимо курить.  
— Кстати, мой ответ «да», — Славик внимательно наблюдал за реакцией, сам не понимая, чего ожидает. Всплеска эмоций? Розовых пони, которые станцуют вокруг хмурого паренька хоровод и насрут кучу радуги? — Да, мне бы понравилось.  
Кирилл остановил сигарету на полпути ко рту, постоял так секунду, а потом продолжил движение и спокойно затянулся.  
— Понятно.  
Внутри Славика взорвалось сразу несколько вулканов, и он почувствовал, что готов размозжить голову ботаника прямо об эту самую стену, на которую тот опирается.  
— Там, кстати, есть пара комнат, — все также меланхолично сообщил Кирилл. — За пятихатку на полчаса можно взять.  
— Какие комнаты? — хриплым от запрятанного в глубине души гнева голосом спросил Славик.  
— Обычные комнаты, три на три метра, пара стульев, веревки простенькие, если повезет, можно попросить плетку. Филипп Михайлович, правда, их какой-то дрянью мажет, зато не страшно.  
Славик почувствовал, что ему срочно нужен пластырь, прикрепить челюсть намертво, чтоб не смела больше выползать со своего места без разрешения.  
— И ты там был? — совсем хриплым голосом спросил Славик.  
— Пару раз, — небрежно ответил Кирилл.  
Славику по непонятной причине захотелось тут же спросить «с кем?», но он оборвал себя на полузвуке и, вместо этого, выхватил из пальцев Кирюши окурок, бросил в урну и, схватив за руку, потащил обратно в клуб.  
Филипп Михайлович, который тихо разговаривал о чем-то с секьюрити, встретил их удивленным взглядом.  
— Все нормально? — обеспокоенно спросил он, обращаясь к Славику. Тот никак не мог понять, с чего бы это у него что-то было не в порядке, когда из помещения, на минуточку, выбегал вовсе не он. Но автоматически, как с проклятой челюстью, он согласно помотал головой.  
Затем, нашарив в помещении две абсолютно идентичные двери, на которых не было пресловутых туалетных ноликов, Славик кивнул в нужную сторону и спросил:  
— Туда можно?  
Филипп Михайлович обернулся следом за Славиком и молчал очень долго, секунд пять. Потом повернулся и ответил:  
— Только попробуй накосячить, — но достал из кармана ключ.

***

В комнате было тесно и немного душно — вентиляция наверху явно не обеспечивала пространство нужным количеством кислорода. Или Славик просто дышал слишком часто.  
Кирилл стоял в центре комнаты, почти безучастно, и спокойно смотрел на Славика. Единственное, что выдавало в нем присутствие в пространстве — пальцы. Они вели себя нервно, то касаясь края одежды, то возвращаясь на исходную.  
Наверное, существовали какие-то законы и правила в этом странном мире, где можно было смотреть на мужчин, которые обвязывали вокруг женщин веревки, но Славик, к счастью или несчастью, не знал их. Поэтому, совершенно ни о чем не думая, он размахнулся и со всей дури заехал ладонью по щеке Кирилла. Тот дернулся, развернув голову, но ничего не сказал. Не издал ни звука, только пальцы перестали бегать туда-сюда.  
Славик повторил движение другой рукой — с тем же эффектом.  
Он вспомнил, как в школе нарывался на драки, стараясь спровоцировать оппонента любыми средствами, подключая самые банальные шуточки и стишки. Нужно было просто дождаться первого удара, чтобы развязать себе руки, и Славик научился делать это мастерски.  
Скоро стало ясно, что Кирилл быстрее разобьет губы в кровь и получит случайный фингал под глазом от усилий Славика, чем откроет рот хоть для чего-то. Выражение лица было каменным, превратилось в маску, и вне зависимости от силы удара он не менял его, по инерции двигая головой то в одну сторону, то в другую.  
Чертова марионетка.  
Славик огляделся, выискивая взглядом предметы, о которых говорил на улице Кирилл. Не было ни плетки, ни веревки — ничего. На самом деле, Славик был бы сильно удивлен, если бы подобные вещи попали в его руки от добродушного дядьки Филиппа Михайловича после минутного знакомства. Но проверить стоило — мало ли что.  
В комнате стояло два стула, и на том арсенал, находящийся в распоряжении Славика, заканчивался.  
Он поставил один из стульев к двери, обошел Кирилла сзади и с силой надавил на плечи:  
— Лучше сделай это сам, — в голосе Станислава больше не было хрипоты, зато появилась целая тонна стали.  
Кирилл опустился на колени без дополнительных пояснений, а Славик без особого удовольствия подумал, что это, наверное, не самый оригинальный жест, и наверняка в этой же комнате с кем-то другим он…  
Мысль пришла внезапно, она затопила все сознание Станислава, вытеснив неприятную ассоциацию с другими людьми в той же комнате. Он расстегнул пряжку и вытянул ремень.  
Оставалось только пододвинуть стул и стянуть с Кирюши мешковатые джинсы.  
— Если тебе будет плохо, и ты не скажешь мне об этом, я тебя убью, — пригрозил Славик, и только когда сам себя услышал, осознал каламбур в полной мере.  
Самая первая ассоциация — разозлившийся отец, который любил воспитывать сына дедовским методом — уплыла за горизонт мыслей очень быстро. Пришла другая, куда приятней, и Станислав оставил ее, чтоб занимала сознание и не пускала другие. Эта мысль была про то, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, Кирилл не может ни о чем больше думать.  
Удары были сильными — Славик решил, что вытрясти хоть что-нибудь из ботаника можно только от большого размаха. Первый десяток тот вытерпел, не пикнув, но потом заскрипел зубами и сбил дыхание. Станислав решил, что это его личная победа в странном соревновании: «1:0», на этот раз уж точно.  
Пояс выскальзывал из рук, его приходилось перехватывать, но очень быстро Славик набил руку и совершенно не задумывался о том, что делает. Он перестал считать не только удары, но даже время. И эта вот мысль испугала его до ужаса.  
Он выбросил пояс, обошел Кирилла и, приподняв лицо, заглянул в глаза.  
— Живой?  
Ботаник слабо улыбался, и явно не мог сфокусировать взгляд в одной точке — бегал им от одного глаза Славика к другому.  
— Ты меня слышишь вообще? — испугался Станислав.  
Кирилл кивнул и улыбнулся чуть сильнее.  
Ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы одеть ботаника, застегнуть пояс и при этом не позволить Кирюше завалиться на пол.  
Он уже хотел выходить, но еще раз посмотрел на Кирилла и решил, что совершенно ничего плохого не будет, если они еще с десяток минут просто посидят друг с другом. Было совершенно ясно, что вытаскивать ботаника к музыке и девочкам сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
— Садись рядом, — предложил Славик, расположившись на полу. Кирилл сел совсем близко, стараясь при этом не касаться соседа. — Да чего ты жмешься к стеночке?  
Станислав сграбастал в охапку Кирюшу и прижал к себе — тот облегченно выдохнул и развалился на коленях Славика. Тогда-то и стало ясно, что из комнаты они не стали выходить очень не зря.  
Славик, наконец, почувствовал то, что невозможно было игнорировать, как только схлынул адреналин происходящего, — собственное возбуждение. Стало неловко, страшно и одновременно, само собой, приятно. Славик редко возбуждался «вдруг», давно прошли золотые годы у доски химички.  
Он постарался передвинуть ноги поудобнее, но этим движением сбил с толку Кирилла. Ботаник посмотрел на Станислава своим безразличным взглядом, вдруг резко перевернулся и практически уселся сверху, опираясь ладонями в пол.  
Славик как в замедленной съемке видел движения Кирилла: его длинные хрупкие пальцы, которые расстегивали заново пояс и потом ширинку, губы, которые чертов ботаник ухитрился облизать не хуже начинающей порно-актрисы, волосы, за которыми — чертов черт! — почти ничего не было видно.  
Повторяя про себя «я не гей», он очень быстро добрался до состояния, когда повторять про себя что угодно уже просто невозможно. Даже когда ты не гей.  
И, после всего, было почти привычно смотреть на безразличное лицо Кирилла. Тот вытер губы тыльной стороной запястья и, неумело улыбнувшись, пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.  
Славик подумал, что с этого момента он просто перестанет удивляться в принципе. Забудет, как это делается, и не будет применять навык в жизни. Может быть, тогда чертова челюсть перестанет отвисать в самый неподходящий момент? 

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
